fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michaela
Overview Michaela is a 25 year old elf that uses Summoning Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic. Her mother died from a falling tree and little Michaela was taken in by a forest spirit named Laura. Appearance Michaela is a tall women with fair creamy skin tone who has long light green that goes to her waist. She is usually wear a mint green sleeveless blouse and tan caprices. She has a flower tatoo on her left side of her stomach that is her contract with Laura and one with the alchemical symbol for earth where her womb is that is her contract with Gaia. Background Michaela was elf who was raised by a forest spirit when her mother was crushed by a tree that had fallen because of a storm. She was learned summoning magic after making a contract with the forest spirit Laura. Since being raised by a spirit at young age she was exposed to the nature spirits magic she became attuned to identifying spirits and communicating with living things such as tree and guardians of places. When she was 16 a fire Mage had burned down half of the forest causing her fear of fire and the trauma of hearing and feeling the pain of the trees that were burned. And this was the first time that michaela had taken a life. Consumed by rage she took her hunting dagger and played dumb by letting the age find her and pretended to look vulnerable so when the man turn his back she killed him. When she turned 18, Michaela left the forest and started traveling the world. She first stumbled across lost a lost temple dedicated to a spirit called Gaia. Michaela discovered that the spirit terra sheltered orphan children in the temple but it was destroyed by zeref worshipers and took the children as slaves to create the tower of heaven while she was gone gathering food for them. Michaela helped rebuild the half destroyed temple and made it a temporary home. Showing her gratitude Gaia formed a contract with her telling her she reminded her of the children she had sheltered. Personality Since being raised by a spirit in the forest for most of her life, michaela is empathic to beings of nature and spirits in general. She really is out going and loves adventure. Michaela is creative and artistic and loves to make things such as flower crowns. She is motherly to those she is taking care of especially if they are injured or a child. She has a hatred for people who harm the environment since she has been scarred when a fire Mage lit a part of the forest on fire because of hearing the screams and pain of the forest trees. And anybody who threatens life itself is an enemy of hers since she believes that life should be cherished and not destroyed and that anybody who wants to destroy all life shouldn't be allowed to live. She is perceptive of people emotions and will act ignorant to trick them into underestimating her. She is knowledgable about plant life and the forest in general. She is a go with the flow type of girl when traveling because as long as she gets to see new things she is fine where ever she goes. Michaela has a fear of fire especially near trees. She also can be very apathetic when dealing with her enemies as seen when she showed no remorse for killing the fire Mage that burned half of her home. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Summoning Magic: Michaela is a master of summoning magic having practiced since the age of 10 and loving around the spirits residing in the forest she grew up in. Spirit of the earth mother:Gaia Spirit of the laurel:Laura Celestial Spirit Magic The ability to make contract with spirit from the celestial world and summon them using gate keys. Natural Abilities Flexibility- Michaela is natural flexible. Master acrobatic- Michaela since she was a child she has always had a good balance and spent her time climbing trees and doing backflips,front flips,ect. She once tackled Laura from the top of a tree. Strong magical power- Michaela natural had a magical power since being born as an elf and developed it as a teenager and because of her being an elf she can actually combine two magic to her advantage. Master actor- Michaela is a master actor who play dumb to trick her enemies and then deciding if they were a possible enemy or ally. Hand to hand combat expert- she was taught to fight at a young age to protect herself from the dangers of the forest such as vulcans which she and Laura beat up on a day to day basis. She uses her flexible body to dodge strikes and deliver power blows to her enemies weak point such as stabbing a Vulcan in his groin. Trivia Her name is based off the daughter of green from the story of evil by mothy. Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Elf Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage